Over You
by LeaveMeHolding
Summary: After New moon Edward never came back, Bella never jumped but became a successful musician. At her concert the Cullens go.
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing not Daughtry or Twilight (sobs) or any of the bands I use. After New moon Edward never came back, Bella never jumped but became a successful musician. At her concert the Cullens. Because of her manager knows Carlisle.

Over You

Bella's POV

OK. I can do this. And it's not like it's my first tour, my first concert. Or even my first CD. I know it's crazy that I have released two best selling CD's and I'm 19. It's just that since Edward left I've had A LOT of free time. So while playing at a club in Seattle a manager was there and proposed to be my manager, so of course I accepted. And here I am at my last concert of my Don't make me wait (I know it's a dumb name) tour my second concert. I usually play a weird arrangement of music I like it and apparently my fans do to.

But before the concert starts I'll tell you a bit about myself since Edward left. After he left Sam found me in the forest where, I then went into my Zombie Mode for six months. But after spending time with Jake I decided to do something with my life, so I learned to play the guitar and I must say I've gotten pretty good. After dating Jake for a while we both decided it would be better to be friends since it turns out that he's gay. And now here I am one of the most popular musicians in the world ,not being cocky.

"Bella your on in 5" said peter my manager.

"Got it" I said grabbing my acoustic guitar for my first song "Over you"

"Oh and Bella" he said "I've got some friends I would like you to meet after the show"

"Fine Peter for you but can we make it quick I have plans with Jake" I said

"yeah that's fine, now go play" he said chuckling

I took a step on Stage after the MC announced my name. The crowd cheered as I walked on

"Are You guys ready " I said "Here's a song I'm not sure if you've heard of it, it's called Over You" I said into the mic, Over you was the most popular song right now.

I grabbed my guitar strumming out the first few lyrics while singing

"_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me."_

I was smiling while I was singing this. The song I wrote about what Edward did to me.

Edward POV

I walked into the Tacoma Dome With my Family about to meet Peter one of Carlisle's oldest friends. He's the manager of the of music sensation Bella, ironic right! I walked behind the stage following the rest of my family. Greeted by Peter who quickly told us to go look on stage

While doing so I heard Bella singing

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

I gasped. That was BELLA, MY Bella the one that I left that I told I didn't love that most likely hates me right now.

"Alice" I yelled while she ran over "that's Bella my Bella "

"Wow she is really good" she said while Bella sang

"_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you"

I felt like running, and I would've ran right on stage to pick her up in my arms and hold if Carlisle didn't tell me that I would see her really soon.

BPOV

While I was singing

" _Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."  


The crowd started singing along. I loved the rush you get when that happens the whole crowd singing along with you. They all screamed when I was finished singing while I quickly grabbed my guitar for my next song.

" K I hope you guys are ready for something else" I said while they screamed "Here's Decode!"

"_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Yeah...!

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know

Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true"

After performing There and Back again, all these lives and no surprise I went off stage while some other bands performed.

"Bella that was wonderful" peter exclaimed "Now come quickly I want you to meet some _old_ friends of mine before you meet Jake" he said towing me along to the VIP area.

"Bella this is Carlisle, Esme , Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Edward" he said motioning to all of them Edward staring at me.

"Yes well it was umm nice to meet you all" I said not looking at Edward

"BELLA" Alice screeched pulling me in a bone shattering hug. I hugged her back then pulled back not wanting to cause more pain and re-open the hole.

"Hey Bella w-" Said a booming voice from behind me. I turned around to see Jake standing there glaring at the Cullens while shaking and saying

_"_What are they doing here" He said glaring at Edward who was looking at me, still.

" I don't know Jake " I said turning to the rest of them "Umm I have to go it was nice to umm see you _again_" I barely whispered while turning to sprint off with Jake in my tow. But of course with Edward being a Vampire and all out ran me while saying

"Bella wait we need to talk" he said. While I was crying silently Jake being the protector said

"Stay away you Leech don't you think you hurt her enough!" Jake yelled at him.

" It's ok Jake" I said quietly " I _need _ to do this closure right " I said quietly sadly chuckling.

"ok fine. If you need you know what to do." He said while walking over to get his car.

"Let's go somewhere more private" I said without looking at him. Walking to my dressing room I could hear his staggered breathing behind me. Was he as nervous as I was. Probably not he's the one who doesn't love me, who left me, ditched me in the woods.

When we arrived at my room I felt like shouting at him but being me I didnt.

" I need answers Edward" I said he only said "ok ask" still staring at me making me blush.

"Why" I said "why did you leave I thought you loved! You said it every five minutes why did you leave me in a forest why ! WHY!!!!!!!!" I said getting more pissed off every second

"Because" he said " at my birthday you were hurt because of me when James attacked you it was because you were playing BASEBALL with my family. You kept getting hurt because of me. So I left hoping you could have a happy normal life and you do! Your happy you have everything I couldn't give you. A loving boyfriend even if it's with a _dog_. You have a band that's one of the best I've heard! I left because I love you too much" he said our face inches apart.

"No" I said " If you loved me you would have known that leaving would kill me Edward! Not you! I needed you I loved you! What it did I was a zombie Edward I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep I couldn't function knowing that you didn't love I hardly got by! It was Jake who was there for me it was the _dog_ my best friend Edward who was there when you weren't. so I highly doubt you left because you _loved me too much_ no ! you left because you didn't want some burden in your life called Bella!" I said officially pissed of "And do you know the worst part of it all I still love you after everything you've put me through at the end of the day I STILL love you" I said after I vented. But when I looked at Edward I saw a man with some emotion I couldn't name grab my face and pull me into one of the best most passion filled kisses of my life.

"What do you want" he said " anything in the world you can have anything" he said looking in my eyes

All I could whisper was "you" I said before everything went black.

**OK so review if you want another chapter tell me how it was it's my second fic so I don't know if it's good or not .**

**Anna **


	2. Chapter 2

Over you Chapter 2

BPOV

Whoa. I woke up to my name being called by an angel then some deep voice. They started to fight so I decided to make my arrival to consciousness known.

"Edward" I mumbled "Jacob stop fighting" I said while they were looking at me, making me feel self-conscious

"Um Edward, Jake could you uh wait outside for a sec." I said motioning to the door.

"I need to think" I said like I was talking to two year olds.

"ok" they both replied.

After they both left I grabbed my guitar while some words popped into my head. I started to play when I heard Edward and Jake arguing outside, about me of course.

I started singing the words and chords coming to me naturally.

_Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
When there's no point in grieving  
Doesn't matter anyway  
Words could never make me stay  
Words will never take my place  
When you know I'm leaving_

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

You know we've been down that road  
What seems a thousand times before  
My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons  
That roll out underneath my heels  
And you don't know how bad it feels  
To leave the only one that I have ever believed in

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck  
When the signal keeps on breaking up  
When the wires cross in my brain  
You'll start my heart again  
When I come along

_  
_At this point I got so into my song that I didn't notice Alice come into my room._  
_

Alice POV

I heard Bella singing while Edward the idiot and _Jacob _were fighting, so naturally I decided to intervene.

"_Edward come act mature. I'll go talk to Bella and try to explain some things to her OK maybe you to can be friends?" _ I said in my headto Edward. He simply nodded.

I snuck into Bella's room while she was playing. Damn she was really good no wonder people love her. I came in when she was finishing her song singing the last words

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone_

"Wow Bells that was really good" I said hoping it was OK that I was in here.

"Yeah Alice it's fun I could really use a friend right now" she said quietly I could see that there were tears on her face, streaming down her cheeks.

"OK how's it going Bells what can I do for you" I said knowing that even though she's one of the most famous musicians in the world right now she was the same Bella we loved and left.

"Is it true, what he said about you guys leaving" she said sadly

"Bella" I said "We left because it literally tortured Edward to see you hurt because of him. Knowing that being near us was killing you slowly. It didn't just hurt Edward, Bella, seeing you being hurt because of your love for my brother killed us all. Leaving was probably the worst most dumbest idea _ever_ but he couldn't take it anymore. So he left he lied and I didn't even get to say goodbye! It wasn't just hard on you Bella when we left, Edward left for periods of time or locked himself in his room and wouldn't talk just curl up into a ball and let the pain take him. I was hard on _all_ of us including Rosalie." I said chuckling sadly.

"But don't I get a say in all this" She said getting mad. "Shouldn't I be allowed to voice my opinion? Alice I love him so much but I- I can't take the pain of him leaving again I can't Alice I can't ok?" she said starting to sob.

"Bella" I said going to comfort her "why don't you two be friends before you do anything" I said trying to reason with her.

"Is that even possible to be friends with someone you love so much" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes it is I said now let's get Edwards say in this Edward-"I said being cut off with Edward storming in here saying.

"Bella I would love to be friends with you even if it's only friends. I want to no scratch that I a _going_ to rebuild your trust even if it takes forever I will do anything" said taking her face in his hands

"So" he said "can I take you Isabella Marie Swan for coffee"

"OK" Bella barely whispered

"Great" he said "Do you want to go now or tomorrow morning or t-" he said being cutting off by Bella saying

"Umm now's fine we can go to Delaney's down the street they have great Americano's" she said

"OK well I'll leave you two on your own don't bit his head off Bella" I said leaving

BPOV

OK. Bella calm down I told myself while I got into his Volvo. God I missed this car so much. We drove there in a comfortable-ish silence. He put in a CD with Debussy on with Clair De Lune filling the silence in the car.

"So Edward how have things been since…the thing" I said not knowing how to put it.

"Umm to tell the truth" he said "Very …. Difficult" he said me smiling at his honesty.

"What" he said smiling his crooked smile at me.

"Nothing" I replied "it's just.. did you hear my song over you or have you heard it." I asked him

"Yeah" he replied "it's pretty good. OK its really good. Why?"

"Well- you can turn here" I said pointing to my right. "I wrote it about when you left, about how I felt." I said "but I never got over you" I mumbled knowing with his hearing that he would catch it.

He smirked holding open my car door for me saying.

"Neither have I Bella neither have I."

We went into the coffee shop with him asking me what I wanted so he could order. After I told hi I went to grab a booth near the back of the café. He came over smiling his crooked smile handing me my coffee and a lemon ricotta muffing saying.

"Here I thought you might be hungry so I got you a muffin it's supposed to be good so I got you one" him rambling on.

"It's great Edward thanks" I said looking up and getting myself dazzled.

Why did we have to be friends I told myself. God this was going to be Hard.

**OK well here is chapter 2 I don't really know what to do for chapter 3 so review if you have an idea and review anyways. I know it's a short chapter but I ran out of ideas so review.**

**Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Have some songs that I think suit the situation. I have ideas for the next two or three chapters but after that I'm shot so if you have ideas … you know what to do.(REVIEW)**

**Over You Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

Well. Things between Edward and I have been going, odd is one way to put it. It's hard to describe, you know how these things go and with me being one of the most popular musicians in the world right now it's not easy but we try. You know going on dates movies dinners or simply playing some music together or listening to Clair de Lune and thankfully he hasn't pushed to gain his trust he waits for me and that's what I need so I think after my concert I;m going to make my move. He's really supportive about my career and he even helps me write some new songs for the _America Supports_ _Charity Concert _happening in New York in a week.

I'm planning on playing two new songs that only a very tight knit group of people have heard. Edward helping me write one of them, the song about our feelings towards each other. Let's say I have a special new song I'm planning on releasing that only I know about. Because I have to play 3 songs in this concert I'm planning on releasing all new material.

_Knock knock _

Ugh. If it's Alice I will kill her if possible I _was_ having a very nice afternoon on my own before I have another long and tiring rehearsal with my band before the concert, since I'm releasing new material it has to be perfect.

Shutting of my stereo which was nicely playing Clair De Lune I went to go answer the door expecting Alice the hyper-active-acting-like-she's-constantly-high vampire but instead getting my lovely ex-boyfriend Hugo the super hot super model.

"Hey Hugo" I said shocked I didn't think he wanted anything to do with me after I broke up with him last fall.

"Hey Beautiful" he replied in his Australian accent "Can I come in"

"Oh yeah sure" I said nervously "Can I get you anything?" I asked him hopefully he wouldn't stay too long Edward is picking me up here at 3:30 and it's already 3:15 plus we had a really nasty breakup, let's just say no amount of hot makeup sex would cure it.

"I'll have Heineken if you have one" he said grinning I always have Heineken.

"So what do you want to talk about" I said passing him his Heineken while opening mine "That's what you came here for I'm guessing right" I said with a sheepish grin "cause I can't talk all day I have a rehearsal at 4"

"Yep just wanted to talk I have a question for you" he said nervously

"OK shoot" I chuckled waiting for him to speak.

"Well really it's more of a proposal" he said

"OK" I replied nervously he was really using up my time and making me feel … let's say creeped out and nervous.

"Bella I know we had very messy break-up and all but I miss you babe and I want to get back together. I am willing to let go of all the bad memories if you are" he said reaching out and stroking my face.

"Hugo if you came here asking that question a month ago I probably would've said yes but I'm in a rela- thing I don't want to mess up" I said not calling Edward and I's relationship a relationship while jerking my head out of Hugo's reach.

"Bella" he said with steel "I am going to have you back whether you like it or not" he said grabbing me and pulling me into a repulsive kiss. I kept trying to push him off me but he was twice as big and had a lot of hidden strength in his model frame and when he wouldn't stop I felt my body shut down. He grabbed my hand and put them on his chest while he put his hands on the small of my back. When I heard the door open my heart started racing when I realized that Edward would be here to pick me up and since he has his own key he can just open the door on his own. I started to struggle again trying to push him off when I heard a gasp.

"Bella" Edward said pain over taking his voice. "It's fine sorry for interrupting" he said with venom now.

Finally managing to get Hugo of me I ran after Edward but with his speed he was already gone. Looking at my cell phone I noticed I had 20 minutes to get to my rehearsal. When I came back to my apartment Hugo was thankfully gone but not without leaving a not saying

_Bella baby_

_Like I said I'm not giving up. Call me 646 875 7139_

_Hugo ;)_

"UGHHH" I screamed in my apartment grabbing my keys and heading off to my rehearsal

**Charity Concert**

After trying and failing to contact Edward I had basically given up. I still saw him at my manager Peter's office seeing as Edward was his intern, but whenever I tried to speak to him he would make up some excuse and walk away. And come on!! We had just started to gain something in our relationship and it had to all go to waste.

He was still coming to my concert thankfully since he was representing my manager who had another client to look after.

When it was time for me to go on I had Alice, who was thankfully still my friend and fully knew my plan make sure that Edward was able to hear my show because would be playing the song I wrote about us and to more that were very special.

"Bella it's time" said one of the employees who worked at Madison Square Garden

"K thanks" I said going into the breathing routine I made up for before I went on stage at concerts.

When I went on stage I decided to inform the good people of my show I had in store for them.

"OK everybody I have three new songs for you to hear that no one has heard before so I hope you enjoy them and be ready for the concert of your life" I said chuckling

I started singing and playing my guitar

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

When I finished singing I had the pleasure of knowing that my song was a success when the crowd started cheering

"OK everybody it's time for my second brand new song I hope you enjoy" I said while the crowd cheered on

_  
I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

"OK I know that song was quite a bit different from my last one so here is this song and my last for tonight" I said to crowd before starting to sing

_You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time._

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight.

I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.

I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.

"Ok everybody I hoped you enjoyed my show and have a good night" I said while bowing and walking off stage. I didn't even need to walk two steps off stage to bump into to Edward who immediately pulled me into a tight embrace while whispering softly in my

"Bella I'm so sorry I never should've reacted that way, I was foolish and crazy, a crazy man who is in love with you so much, it's just my heart broke seeing you there in the arms of another man when I had no claim on you I'm sorry" he said the love and pleading evident in his voice.

"Edward I can't wait anymore" and with that I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in a passionate embrace with the man I love.

**OK well another chapter done I don't own twilight or the bands I used (sobs) I do own the books and two copies of the movies however lolz**

**I have no idea for the next chapter so review please **

**Anna ;)**


	4. Chapter 4Gives You Hell

**OK I don't own the All American Rejects and maybe Paolo Nutini depends And Twilight (sad face) and Jack Johnson.**

**Anna**

Over You Chapter 4 Gives You Hell

Bella POV

Well. The past month has been probably one of the best months of my life. Yeah I know that your thinking, well Bella why has it been one of the best months of your life. Well the answer to that questionthat once again the greatest love of my life is back in my life and hopefully will be for the rest of eternity (if I get my way). Things have been going great we do amazing things together like play ,music and talk and so many thing we went on a trip to Forks to visit my dad, who let's say didn't take to things to well but after Edward confessing his un-dying love for me and me well pretty much biting his head off after he told Edward to get the hell out. He finally warmed up and told Edward that if he was to leave again he would be six-feet under with a bullet in his being.

Well. For better news I am going on tour with Daughtry for a few months in a 15 city tour that was going to be a hell of a lot of fun. Hey what can I say music is my passion and well I love my passion.

_MMM it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

Oh. That's my phone I think it's a pretty good song to describe our mutual feeling towards each other.

"Hello" I said answering my iphone.

"Hey love, I was just wondering what time you were coming over, or I could come over if you wanted me to." He said in his melodic voice.

"It's fine I want to come over" I said I like his apartment surprisingly more than mine, maybe it's the fact that he lives there even though we never spend a night away from our other halves.

"K see you soon, I love you." He said

"K I love you too Babe" I said loving him more than anything.

I hung up then went to grab my keys and purse.

**Edward POV**

After Bella hung up I went busy preparing everything I had planned for. I Edward Cullen was going to propose to the single best thing that has ever happened to me. Isabella Marie Swan. I wanted to make her my wife more than anything but I needed to give her time to gain my trust knowing that after I left, she could never fully trust me again. But I am hoping that I could've somewhat re stored that trust and that she will agree to marry me tonight. I was interrupted by a knock at my door so lost In my thoughts that I didn't even bother to listen to their thoughs.

I pulled open the door only to be greeted by _Tanya_ the most disgusting vampire I had ever none besides James and his coven of crap. I thought sneering at Tanya.

"Hello Tanya" I said hoping it was Bella but I got the worst substitute ever. "sorry you can't stay long I have company coming over" I said hoping she would get the picture and LEAVE but no she stayed.

"Oh Eddie I hope you haven't set this up for _me_" she said while glancing at the blanket covered with roses and candles ready to be lit.

"Actually _Tanya _I set this up for Bella who should be here _ soon" _I said motioning to the door that she should leave.

"Oh Eddie when will you see that you have feelings for _me_" she said in her disgusting high pitched voice while launching herself at me. I didn't even see it coming for the super fast mind reading vampire I must be losing it in my love for Bella. While Tanya attacked my lips I tried desperately to get her off me with no such luck I was trying to get her off my person when I heard a gasp at the door. With finally getting Tanya off me I saw a tear struck Bella crying her eyes out at the. While I moved towards her she stopped me saying.

"It's fine Edward is this why you called me over to break up or to see you making out with this _bitch_" she screeched at me.

"No Bella it's not what it looks like" I said pleading with her to look me in the eyes while saying this but to my worst night mares Bella ran out crying and telling me to just leave her alone. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and she had just run out of my apartment.

Bella POV

When I got to his apartment only to see him making out with some gorgeous vampire I felt as if I had been ripped in two. When I got home I knew I didn't want to be alone but if Jacob knew he would definitely go over and rip him apart and I couldn't let that happen I still loved the guy!

I decided on what was probably the worst option. I called Hugo.

"Hey Hugo" I said in a shaky voice.

"Bella Baby what's wrong, are you OK." He said sounding concerned.

"Hugo would you mind stopping by" I said while the tears came up again.

"I'll be there in a sec" he said before we hung up.

When he knocked on my door I hurled myself at him capturing his lips in my own.

"Hmm Bella" he moaned while I dragged him to my room.

I woke up a few hours later only to find a very naked Australian in my bed.

"Oh god" I muttered while turning over and sleeping.

1 month later

When it had gotten time for the tour to start up Hugo and I had been seeing each other a lot, mostly for me as a comfort.

"Bella you're on next."Said the manager of the concert hall in Chicago.

As I got ready to start playing I made a quick scan of the crowd only to lay my eyes on Alice and a certain gorgeous bronze haired vampire in the front row.

"Ok everyone this song is dedicated to an old friend of mine I hope you enjoy it." I said while looking at Edward.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that taste_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's you picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are  
And the truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

The truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and sing along  
And never tell  
Then you're the fool  
I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell.

I looked back at the front only seeing a very sad looking Alice and no Edward. After performing keep yourself warm and over you I walked off stage followed by the rest of my band. Only to see Edward standing there looking down.

"Bella" he said in a sad voice "I-"

I cut him off hoping I wouldn't cause a scene but I was getting pretty pissed.

**Ok I don't think I really finished this chapter but I have been really busy so here it is.**

**Oh and for you awesome people who live in Vancouver like me there will be 2 Twilight conventions here so P.M me for the site if you want it.**

**Anna** ;)


	5. I like it better when your naked

**OK I'm going to make this chapter a bit strange maybe, let's say different but it will have plenty o songs and it is planned.(I don't own anything******** except my ipod and 60 dollars for itunes.)**

**Anna ;)**

Crap. How can I get out of this situation without killing the man I love even though I want to?

"Bella" said a voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I said to my manager Peter.

"You're on again" said Peter basically pushing me towards the stage.

"Great" I said turning to my band "We're on guys" I told them turning back to the stage without a second glance at the very down Edward.

"K my peeps" I said to the crowd we have two more songs for you guys" I said telling the band that we were playing smile and I like you better when your naked to lighten things up.

"Let's start" I told them.

_  
When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day_

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala  


When I was done singing I turned to my right to grab my 1959 Gibson Les Paul (profile Pic) only to see a very sad looking Edward looking at me with agonized eyes, I smile at him. I knew I was being a bitch but he had just broken me too many times before.

"K folks this song is going to be a bit different but it awesome so enjoy" I said

_Oh the clever  
things I should say to you  
They got stuck somewhere  
Stuck between me and you_

Oh I'm nervous  
I don't know what to do  
Light a cigarrette  
I only smoke when I'm with you

What the hell do I do this for?  
You're just another guy  
OK, you're kind of sexy  
But you're not really special

But I won't mind  
If you take me home  
Come on, take me home

I won't mind  
if you take off all your clothes  
Come on, take them off

'Cause I like you so much better when you're naked  
I like me so much better when you're naked  
I like you so much better when you're naked  
I like me so much better when you're naked

_(_**i really wanted to put this in here)**__

When I was done I thanked the crowd then I walked right off the stage and then straight into my room not even bothering to look at Edward.

**Edwards awesome POV**

Ugh. How can I be so stupid. I lost the love of my life. Twice or should I say three times! I don't even know if I can win her back let alone how. When she was walking off stage and didn't even look at me I felt my heart that stopped beating a long time ago break even more if possible.

"If I were you I would leave" said a menacing voice from behind me. I turned around to see a group of men that made up Bella's band.

"I can't" I said meekly

"Well Why Not!" said a man that was named Jamie

"Cause I need to win her back" that's when I explained my plan.

Twooo Weeeeks Laaaaterrrr (said in a ghostish voice)

I had already informed Alice of my plan and Bella's band was pretty willing to help once I had explained my story of how Bella found Tanya groping me.

I had Alice bring Bella to an old warehouse that I had rented for this occasion.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice come on tell me where we're going" I whined she was driving me to some unknown area and she wouldn't even tell me why!

"We will be there in a second Bella now hold on!" she said parking in front of a old warehouse.

"See we are here happy!" she replied snarkily.

We walked in to an abandoned room that held two stools about 10 meters away from eachother.

When I went to the one that Alice had pointed me to it had a note that only said

Listen.

When I sat down a spotlight turned onto the stool away from mine to show Edward there sitting down holding a guitar.

All he said was "listen" before starting his song, one that we had co-written together.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and he sang as my band came in with him_  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_[to fade]_

You could hear the emotion run off his voice as he sang.

"Edward" I said at a loss the words.

"Bella it's fine just if you forgive me sing a song I know tonight" he said looking at me with love in his eyes.

"OK" I said nodding once before leaving, I had to get ready.

The concert.

"Bella you ready for this what are you going to sing" said Erik my drummer

"I have an idea but I think I'm going to go for candy we wrote it together" I said glumly. Edward was in the crowd tonight.

"Bella it's time" said a stagehand

"k people this song is dedicated to someone very important to me so take it easy" I said trying to calm my nerves. Why was I so nervous.

_I was perched outside in the pouring rain  
Trying to make myself a sail  
Then I'll float to you my darlin'  
With the evening on my tail  
Although not the most honest means of travel  
It gets me there nonetheless  
I'm a heartless man at worst, babe  
And a helpless one at best_

Darling I'll bathe your skin  
I'll even wash your clothes  
Just give me some candy, before I go  
Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyes  
And lay you down on your rug  
Just give me some candy  
After my heart

Oh I'm often false explaining  
But to her it plays out all the same  
and although I'm left defeated  
It get's held against my name  
I know you got plenty to offer baby  
But I guess I've taken quite enough  
Well I'm some stain there on your bed sheet  
You're my diamond in the rough

Darling I'll bathe your skin  
I'll even wash your clothes  
Just give me some candy  
before I go  
Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyes  
And lay you down on your rug  
Just give me some candy  
After my heart

I know that there´re writings on the wall  
But Darling I'll bathe your skin  
I'll even wash your clothes  
Just give me some candy  
After my heart

Oh I'll be there waiting for you (repeat)

When I was done singing I had a break so I left the stage to the crowd to find Edward.

I got to the crowd and man!, Was it big! I started weaving through it calling out Edwards name when to unwelcome arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Bella I loved the song" exclaimed a very drunk Hugo. Let me say that I broke it off with Hugo a few days ago after he started getting abusive.

"Get off me Hugo" I said crying out trying to get him to let go, with no such luck.

"Get off her now!" cried out the voice of my own personal angel

"Now why would I do that" Said Hugo.

"Noooo Bella!" cried Edward as Hugo pulled out a knife and Stabbed me with it before Edward could stop him.

"Bella I promise you, you will be ok" said Edward picking me up while I drifted out of consciousness.

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Songs-**

**Smile- Lily Allen, I like it better when your naked- ida maria, your guardian angel- the red jumpsuit apparatus, candy –paolo nutini**

**Anna **


	6. You and Me

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while, I have been busy with a lot of stuff exams and my other fic. There is some cursin' so watch out if that offends yall.(said in a southern accent.)**

Over You chapter 6

You and Me

EPOV

God. Bella my Bella was in a coma with internal bleeding and hell of a lot more crap I didn't want to get into right now.

I didn't know what to do. I knew what felt right which was to stay with Bella and help her but at the same time I felt like going up to that piece of shit and tearing him apart.

Bella's doctor suggested that maybe if I played some music of Bella's or just some general music that it might take her out of her reverie. I had written a song for Bella about my feelings for her.

She was in a private room so I had moved in a keybord and a guitar to sing for my Bella.

I started out with a familiar song the one we had written together and I had sung it the day she was hurt.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
[to fade]

"Did you write that for her" asked Charlie from the door.

"We wrote it together" I told him, he knew Bella and I had gotten back together. He saw me when he first arrived a few days ago.

"_What the HELL are you doing here boy!" charlie hollered._

"_I'm here with Bella" I said holding her hand while she layed in her hospital bed._

"_Get Out" he shouted at me walking towards me with clenched fists._

"_I cant" I said looking at Bella._

"_Why not" he said getting pissed._

"_Because I love her" I confessed breaking down into dry sobs._

"_Oh" was all he said approaching Bella from the left to hold her hand._

Present day.

"You can stay, but I was going to sing another song" I told him as I saw him turn towards the door.

"Sure" he said plopping himself into the recliner.

I steadied my breathing as I started to play the first few guitar chords.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

My voice cracked on the last note.

"That was really good" charlie said

"Thanks" I said kneeling beside Bella's bed.

"Charlie?" I asked nervously

"Yes Edward" he replied looking at me funnily.

"I have a question for you and it would be great for you to keep an open mind" I said listening to his thoughts filled with nothing but good thoughts filled with curiosity.

"What is it Edward you're making me nervous." He told me

"I was hoping that I could ask Bella to marry me when she. . . wakes up." I asked him the most nervous I've ever been.

"Let me think for a moment Edward" he replied leaving his room, and for once I left his thoughts alone.

I decided to play my Bella's lullaby.

When I had finished playing I heard Charlie approach the room.

"Edward I have made up my mind and if Bella has found it in her heart to forgive you then I should to, but, boy, if you mess this up again I swear I will kill you on the spot.

"Charlie that means the world to me and if I mess this up again then I will let you kill me." I told sincerely.

"Dad" I heard the voice of my angel speak.

"Bella" Charlie cried running to her side.

I silently left, giving Bella and her dad some alone time.

I had just barely left her room when my phone went off.

"Hello Alice" I said into the phone.

"Edward you have made me the happiest woman in the world" Alice screeched.

"Alice calm down I haven't asked her yet" I told Alice hoping she would calm down a bit.

"Oh but you will" was all she said before hanging up.

I returned to the room hoping Bella was still awake.

"Edward" she whispered so quietly in her sleep.

"Bella" was all I said sitting beside her bed in a plastic chair.

"I love you" she said before settling into a deep sleep.

I don't know what I would do if she didn't wake up.

**Hey do you guys want a happy ending it still will be a bit sad or a completely depressing ending.**

**I have Ideas for both so let me know.**

**Songs were Your Guardian Angel – Red jumpsuit Apparatus. You and Me – Life house and Bella's lullaby.**

**REVIEW if not I will take the future of the story into my own hands. *laughs evilly* hehehehehehehehe**


	7. READ VERY IMORTANT!

**Hey guys tonight I leave for cadet camp for 6 weeks so I don't have time to update so I'm posting this instead.**

**A song I am going to use is breathe by Taylor Swift check it out.**

**I will post a chapter either the 15, 16 or 17 of August.**

**Anna ;) **


End file.
